l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Sir Draglin of Draconia(Luinnar)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= }} Fluff Description:'Sir Draglin in a brash young Dragonborn with glistening blue scales, like that of ice. He is tall and has a muscular build, but still is very agile. His eyes are a mix of blue and gold. He has a higher pitched voice, showing his youth and speaks in an "Old English" style. He has a naive outlook in life, thanks to his clinging to fairy tales. '''Background:'Sir Draglin is a knight in shiny armor, a glorious and virtuous hero rady to set off and save princesses and slay foul dragons, cruel necromancers and terrifying horrors... at least in his mind. In reality he grew up as a son of a blacksmith in Daunton, whose family recently immigrated from the Jade Kingdom. In his youth he was enraptured my tales of dramatic tales of heroic knights in shining armor galloping off of their white stallions to single handily save the day. These tale got to his head and from a very young age he began to train with two short swords made by his father. Soon enough he was exploring the towns sewers, poking his snout into dark forests. He has yet to find a princess, but he has been on many exciting adventures, all the while pretending he is from the grand kingdom of Draconia. '''Hooks: Kicker: Draglin fled from his boring life to one of excitement, danger, questing and honor (or at least in his mind). Wishlist In order of want priority. Level 13: Frost Double Sword +3 (really want, need it for my paragon tier combo) 9: Backlash Tattoo 11:Gloves of Ice 12: Siberys Shard of Merciless Cold (paragon tier) 10:Salve of Power 10: Boots of the Sand and Sea Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 9) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Dragonborn Draconic Heritage (+con bonus to surge value) Dragon Breath Encounter Power +2 Cha, Str Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + Draconic Class Features Fighter +2 Will Combat Challenge (at-will) Combat Superiority (+wis to opportunity attacks) Tempest Technique: +1 to weapon attack rolls with offhand property, gain two-weapon defense feat, +1 to damage when wielding two weapons (+2 total if they both are offhand) Feats Two Weapon Defense (Tempest Technique) Two Weapon Fighting (Level 1) Weapon Focus-Light Blade (Level 2) Light Blade Expertise (Level 5) Bravo (Level 4) Dragonborn Frenzy (Level 6) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Draconic Character Background +2 Perception Powers Powers Known At-Will Footwork Lure Dual Strike Combat Challenge Encounter Distracting Spate Rain of Blows Come and Get It Battle Fury Stance Kirre's Roar Daily Tempest Dance Rain of Steel Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Tracking 1800 (level -1) - Amulet of Life +1 (1000gp), Rhythm Blade +1 (680gp), potion of healing *2 Treasure XP 10,000 xp for retiring Alnar at level 7. Changes Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: Why do you have daggers if you aren't going to throw them for RBAs? Even if you don't usually have them equipped, you should still fill out the RBA fields. * Summary: You can use |SecondaryTarget=, |SecondaryAttack=, and |SecondaryHit= to neaten up Dual Strike. * Summary: Come and Get It only does damage to enemies who end up adjacent to you. Also, you should say "the target" instead of "each target" in the Hit field, as right now it reads that if you hit any target, they all get pulled in and damaged. * Summary: Dragon Breath shouldn't have the Acid keyword if it does cold damage. * Summary: Your power descriptions bounce between second and third person. It would be easier to read if you just stuck with one. These are all fairly minor, so approved. Approval 2 Notes from nerdytenor: * con should be 11 in summary area * you should specify what kind of blade your Rythm Blade is in the equipment section(assume short sword) * you have some daggers - that would give you +11 vs AC, 1d4+5 damage as a melee basic attack (fix math section later) * in summary, list name of short sword for basic attack * for dual strike, I believe the secondary damage is 1d6+7 * feral hide armor attack - check me on this.; I get +3 prof, +2 enhance, +1 expertise, +5 strength, +3 level and +1 tempest technique = +15 to hit. For damage, I get 1d8 + 2 enhance + 5 strength + 1 expertise + 1 tempest + 1 two weapon fighting = 1d8+10 damage. These are minor. Approved. Status Not approved for level 7.